Sweet Little Lies Dark Little Secrets
by kojika
Summary: Kirirancero sets out on the search for Azari...and his first stop is an all girl's school. Kirirancero runs into endless broken links in his search, but he has some new allies. And, he might have found something he wants to protect more than Azari...AU,
1. Maiden in White

Sweet Little Lies; Deep Little Secrets

Chapter 1: _Maiden in White_

By Sanzaki Kojika

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Orphen characters, but I do own the concept and any other characters that I add. This may include OOC; it's an AU yaoi fanfic... Please enjoy!

It was a dark, stormy night and the dark shadow that loomed ahead was barely visible. Standing alone in that little valley was a castle, a castle unlike any other. On the iron gates, which guarded it, perched a dragon and two dragons of stone stood guard by the doors. Its three tall towers rose ominously into the moonless night and gave it the look of an old, haunted castle. One could call it haunted, but the dead did not haunt it; it was full of a dark life inside.

Inside there were many long halls that were lined with wooden doors, especially in two of the towers. Most of the castle was quiet; it was past midnight and no moon had risen. In the tallest tower, the middle tower, it was full of halls, but the doors were arched and closely resembled classrooms, laboratories, and meeting halls. It was in one of these rooms that there were people a stir.

The room was almost bare; the only things in it were a long table, chairs, a fireplace, and a picture of a dragon that hung on the wall. People were seated at the table and a few younger children gathered around by the fireplace trying to steal its warmth.

"It happened," one man stated. He had long dark hair that hung down his back. His face was emotionless when he said this.

"So what should we do?" another person said, this time it was a woman. She was young, but her tired and haggard face gave her the look of one older.

"The council has yet to decide what they will do. We have to find her before they do," the man replied.

"How? We have no clues!" the woman exclaimed. She sounded almost hysterical.

The man rested his chin on his hands, "Oh yes we do." He glanced over at one of the young boys around the fire. The boy said nothing, but another one looked up and wrapped an arm around him protectively.

"I will tell you more later. For now, go and get rest. This won't be easy," the man said as he rose from his seat. He slowly walked to the door and the others at the table followed suit.

"Ne, what should we do?" the young boy looked down at his friend as he pulled his arm away.

"I don't know," the other boy replied quietly. He hadn't liked the way the man had looked at him. He shivered slightly.

"Leave it to me," another boy said with a slight smile, "I'll figure something out. That's what seers do."

Six years later, in a place far away from the castle, was a small town. This town was very odd for the only school it had was an all girls' school. The males in the town had to go to a town four miles away to go to school, but no one seemed to care. Their life was easy and peaceful.

"Rin-chan! Wake up!" a seventeen year-old blonde shouted as she ran into her sister's room. When she got there she didn't find her sister. All she found was an ermine nestled in the sheets on the bed.

"Rin-chan! Where are you?" the girl called again.

"I was making breakfast," Rin replied as she entered the room. She sighed a little, "You got up late again! I won't always be here to watch over you."

"I know, I know," the girl stuck her tongue out.

"Creao! I'm serious!" Rin said as she fixed her bed.

"Hai," Creao sighed and let it drop. She couldn't win against Rin.

"Haven't I told you not to come into my room without knocking?" Rin asked as she picked up the ermine from her bed. It nuzzled her cheek then jumped into Rin's book bag.

"Should you really be taking him to school?" Creao said and motioned towards the ermine in an attempt to change the subject.

"Doesn't matter if they don't find out," Rin stated with a slight smile. She picked her bag up and slung it over her shoulder.

"Come on, Creao," Rin said as she hurried down the stairs, "if you want to eat breakfast, eat it fast!"

Creao watched her leave then looked out the big glass window of Rin's room. The room was high up in the old stone building that Creao and her family had made home years ago. Below the town was busy with the morning life: boys rushing off to school, girls walking slowly and laughing as they passed boys, parents scolding their children, people hurrying about to do their jobs, and young kids chasing stray dogs down the streets. This was her life, the only life she had known.

Creao had been born in this town and even today still lived with her mother Tistiny and her older sister Mariabella. Rin had joined the family after Creao; she was four years younger. There was only one school and Creao wasn't too bright so they had ended up in the same class. She smiled slightly and closed the curtains of the window before hurrying downstairs.

Creao was greeted at the bottom of the stairs by Mariabella, "Good morning, Creao."

"Ohayo, onee-chan!" Creao held her hand up and smiled. Mariabella went up the stairs and Creao rushed out into the kitchen.

"Ohayo, Creao! It is about time you got up," Tistiny greeted her with a smile. She was standing in front of the stove piling pancakes onto a plate for Creao. She had her daughter the plate and Creao sat down at the table next to Rin.

"Ohayo, okaa-san!" Creao smiled as she sat down. She quickly began shoveling the pancakes into her mouth. In about five minutes she was finished and she rushed out the door after Rin.

"Matte, Rin-chan!" Creao cried out as she tried in earnest to catch up with Rin. Rin slowed down and soon they were walking side by side. They reached the school in about three minutes and headed to their classroom.

"Ohayo!" Creao shouted as she opened the door. Some of the girls looked at her and smiled or waved. Rin closed the door as she followed Creao in.

"Did you do the homework last night?" a red head asked as Creao sat down.

"Homework!" Creao gasped and slammed her fist down on the desk.

"Creao, I reminded you last night," Rin stated as she sat down in the desk beside Creao's.

"I didn't do it!" Creao cried.

"That's all right! Sensei is very lenient!" the red head said with a smile. She took her seat in front of Creao.

"You're right, Merodi," Creao said as she laid her head down on the desk. Merodi giggled softly.

"Good morning, class," their teacher said as she entered the room. She had short purple hair that hung just below her neck and evil eyes, but a soft smile on her face. Her name was Takeo Ryoko, and that was all anyone knew about her.

"I would like to introduce a new student," Takeo-sensei said as the door opened and a girl stepped in. The girl was very tall and big built; she had the figure of a man. Her hair was dark and a red ribbon ran itself through her short hair. She looked to be about twenty.

The girl walked up to the board and wrote her name on it: "Kirari Finrandi."

"Nice to meet you," Kirari bowed her head slightly.

"Please go seat behind the girl with long blonde hair, Creao Everlasting," Takeo-sensei said as she motioned towards the empty desk behind Creao. Kirari nodded and sat down.

"First hour is study hall. It will began after I take attendance," Takeo-sensei stated and she began reading off names from her list.

"Ne, Rin-chan," Creao was whispering to Rin. Rin looked over at her and motioned for her to continue.

"That new girl...she looks like a guy..." Creao said so quietly that Rin could barely hear it. She sighed softly and her name was called.

"Rin Everlasting."

"Here."

The list went on, but soon all the names had been called. Takeo-sensei left the room and a low murmur filled the class.

"So, your name is Kirari, right? My name is Creao," Creao was introducing herself to the new student. Kirari nodded her head slightly.

"That over there is my sister Rin and that girl is my best friend Merodi," Creao was going to end up telling everyone's name in the class to Kirari. Rin gave her a look so she wouldn't confuse the new girl.

"Sorry, I got carried away," Creao rubbed the back of her head slightly.

"It's all right," Kirari murmured. She had a deep voice, but it still sounded like a female's.

"You should watch out. Creao can confuse even the smartest of people," Merodi stated with a sly grin. Creao glared at her slightly.

"I'll be right back," Rin stated. She walked over to her desk and picked up her book bag. She opened it up and stuck something inside.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea," Creao stated when she had returned.

"You brought it to school again?" Merodi asked. Rin blushed slightly and Merodi and Creao both laughed.

"Brought what?" Kirari looked a little interested.

"You promise to keep it secret?" Creao asked. Rin looked unsure and she clutched her bag against her chest.

"Maybe we shouldn't..." Rin trailed off. She was nervous when she became the center of attention.

"What harm can it do? Kirari, you can keep a secret, right?" Merodi asked as she cocked an eyebrow. Kirari nodded her head.

"Okay," Creao grabbed the bag from Rin and opened it up just enough for Kirari to see inside. What she saw was an ermine.

"Isn't that…?" Kirari was shocked.

"It's an ermine. Rin has had it since I can remember. I think she found it out in the woods," Creao stated.

Kirari nodded slightly, but she knew it was a lie. Creao and the other girls probably didn't know that ermines could only be summoned by magic. At the Tower it was common knowledge even though no one had seen one before.

"Can I pet it?" Kirari asked weakly. Rin nodded her head slightly and Kirari petted its soft fur.

After a while Kirari pulled her hand back and Rin took back her bag. Rin put it back by her seat.

"Rin has always loved keeping odd animals as pets. She once kept an artic fox. It was cute, but it didn't like me at all so it ran away," Creao stated a bit annoyed.

The bell rang and everyone hurried back to a seat. Takeo-sensei walked back in, "Today we shall start with math."

After school Kirari waited in the courtyard until the new gym teacher, Hart-sensei, and the new chemistry teacher, Laidam-sensei walked out.

"Hartia! This isn't funny! Why do I have to pose as the student?" Kirari demanded to know. Her voice had dropped even lower. She now sounded like a guy.

"Don't worry, Kirirancero. It's only for a little bit. Besides, you can recognize Azari better than any of us," Hart-sensei, or Hartia, said with a laugh. He messed up Kirari, or Kirirancelo's hair.

"Did you find anything out?" Hartia asked.

"Not anything about Azari…but I did meet a young girl with an ermine," Kirirancero stated.

"And? Was she cute?" Hartia nudged Kirirancero hard in the ribs.

"We're here for work, not to look for dates!" Kirirancero snapped.

"Well, EXCUSE me. I don't need a lover; I already have Rai," Hartia wrapped his arms around Rai, or Laidam-sensei.

"Will you be serious?" Kirirancero growled. Hartia gulped and nodded his head.

"According to the school record, Takeo Ryoko joined the school about six years ago. She has no known living relations," Hartia stated.

"There isn't much about her past education. All that is said is that she went to a high-class school. She seems to work part time as a councilor down in the town church. Students love her, but teachers hate her. She lives out of town in a forest and she never stays late. She always leaves before the sun sets. No one thinks that is odd though; they just think she has a long way to go home," Rai added.

"Do you think you could get her exact address?" Kirirancero asked.

"I'll try," Rai responded.

"What are we going to do about boarding?" Kirirancero asked.

"Rai and I get a free room because we're teachers. We set you up with another family," Hartia laughed slightly.

"You're kidding me, right?"

Kirirancero stood before the small wooden door and hesitated. Hartia didn't have any background information on this family; for all he knew they were werewolves. He held his hand up and slowly knocked on the door. It creaked open.

"Oh, hello! You must be the student that's staying with us! My name is Mariabella," Mariabella smiled as she answered the door.

"My name is Kirari," Kirirancero stuttered.

"Pleased to meet you! Please come inside; dinner is just about ready," Mariabella held the door open for Kirirancero and he stepped inside. She led him into the kitchen where Tistiny and Creao sat at the table sewing and Rin stood by the stove cooking.

"No, Creao! You stitch it behind…" Tistiny was teaching Creao how to sew. Or at least trying to. Creao got frustrated and threw the needle down.

"I can't do it! Why don't you teach Rin to sew?" Creao growled.

"Rin already knows how to sew," Tistiny said with a warm smile. Creao folded her arms across her chest and glared.

"Excuse me, everyone, our guest has arrived. Kirari will be staying with us for a while," Mariabella said with a smile. Kirirancero bowed his head slightly.

"Oh? It's Kirari," Creao stated blinking. She smiled slightly and shook Kirirancero's hand. "Good to have you with us!"

"Welcome," Rin said with a smile. Kirirancero almost blushed. What Hartia had said was going to his head; he might have been right. But why now of all times? He had Azari…

"Please sit down, dinner is just about to be served," Rin stated. She picked the pot up off the stove and set it down on the table. Mariabella took a set next to her mother and Kirirancero took a sit on the other side of Creao. Rin sat down next to him.

"Please hand me your plates," Rin said. Everyone did so and she scooped some stew onto it and two biscuits. After she had served them all she served herself.

"How do you like it?" Rin asked Kirirancero. He nodded his head.

"I'm glad," Rin said with a smile. Kirirancero turned away with a blush. Mariabella blinked at him for a moment then smiled. Creao ignored them.

After they finished eating Rin was about to do the dishes, but Mariabella stopped her, "Will you show Kirari to your room? She'll be staying with you."

Rin nodded her head and started up the stairs. She motioned for Kirirancero to follow and he did.

"You will be sleeping in here," Rin stated as she opened the door to her room. It was pretty bare besides a bed, a photon on the floor, and a dresser with a chair. There was a big window that opened up to the street and it was covered with a long, flowing curtain. Rin's ermine was curled up on the photon.

"The bed will be yours," Rin stated. She showed Kirirancero a drawer and he unpacked his few things.

"If you need to take a bath, it is behind that door," Rin pointed to a door in at the far end of the room.

"Thank you," Kirirancero bowed his head.

"Don't worry! Now please, go and relax," Rin smiled. Kirirancero blushed and nodded. He walked into the little room that only included a bathtub.

Kirirancero pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. He pulled his pants off and threw them on top of his shirt. Soon he had stripped down to nothing but his underwear. He started the water up.

"Excuse me, I forgot to give you a towel…" Rin stuttered as she opened the door. "You're a…"

Kirirancero and Rin just stared at each other for a moment.

"Sorry!" Rin thrust the towel towards him and quickly hurried from the bathroom.

"Oh great…" Kirirancero sighed as he stepped into the water after discarding his final piece of clothing. He sunk back into the water and closed his eyes. "What am I going to tell Hartia…?"

"What are you going to tell him?" Rai asked. Kirirancero jumped a little.

"What are you doing here?" Kirirancero asked, staring into the little mirror across from him.

"I found where Takeo Ryoko lives."

Translation Notes:

Ohayo:(good) morning

Hai:yes

Sensei:teacher

Chan: ending attached to name; usually meaning friendly relation; usually used for females and young children

Onee-chan: big sister (friendly)

Okaa-san: Mother (formal)

Author Notes:

Okay, just in case anyone of you people is confused let me give you some notes. I used their Japanese names. Orphen's real name is Kirirancero Finrandi. Creao is Creao Everlasting and she has an older sister Mariabella and a mother named Tistiny. Rai is a seer and he, Hartia, and Orphen used to be very good friends at the Tower of Fangs. The Tower of Fangs does not exist in this world. Reki is a deep forest dragon cub despite his appearances. Ermines are a type of weasel that are used for their beautiful fur. They are brown or gray in the summer and come winter they turn white with a black tip on their tail. They are small, have long necks, and long bodies. In this certain story they will always have their winter coats. If you're curious to know more about them I can fill you in and even send you a really cute pic of one. E-mail me for any other questions you might have at or check out my website at http: for more information on the Orphen series. I would just like to state now that Majic is in this; he's my favorite character after all and as stated earlier this is a yaoi fic. I have a tendency to go into Japanese in my writings so if you have any questions feel free to ask and get them answered. In case you hadn't realized by now what the chapter title meant it was referring to Rin: she's a maiden with a white ermine. She's not literally wearing white all the time though she may wear it in the future (wedding bells hee hee). And for the beginning, in case you didn't get it, it starts with Childman and Letita talking. Childman is Azari's, Hartia's, Komikuron's, Orphen's, Rai's, and etc sensei. By the way sensei means teacher. Letita is an old friend of Azari's. When they were young they enjoyed teasing Orphen, Hartia, Rai, and Komikuron. Why isn't Komikuron in here? Two reasons: I know almost nothing about him and he died at the age of 22…I think those are very good reasons. Explanation of the chosen nicknames for the characters: Kirari…I just changed some of the letters around in Kirirancero and cut the rest, Hart…just dropped the ending, and Laidam…Rai is pronounced "Lai" and I just added a weird ending. Thank you for bearing with me through this long and boring explanation…did you learn anything new?

Okay, another old fanfic upload XD I actually did a lttle tweaking on this one…like "faraway in a town, there was a small town" is no longer there nor does Creao have long "cloned" hair O.o For the most part, I left everything else in tact. I did also add the little translation notes, but all the author notes are old..cept this one.


	2. Maiden of the Dragon

**Sweet Little Lies; Deep Little Secrets**

Chapter 2: _Maiden of the Dragon_

By Sanzaki Kojika

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Orphen characters, but I do own the concept and any other characters that I add. This may include OOC; it's an AU yaoi fanfic... Please enjoy!

"Where is she?" Kirirancero narrowed his eyes. Rai's reflection shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Somewhere near this town is a forest…I couldn't get it's exact location, but I'm sure you could ask someone you're living with to help," Rai replied.

"Oh…about that…"

Kirirancero stepped out of the bathroom and looked around. Rin was nowhere in sight. He sighed softly and made his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Rin asked. He turned around to see her sitting on the photon. She folded her arms across her chest.

"Yo..." was the only thing Kirirancero could think to say.

"Don't you 'yo' me! It's almost dark and you're thinking of going somewhere aren't you?" Rin stood up and walked before him. She glared slightly.

"Sorry..." Kirirancero gulped. Rin laughed slightly.

"I'll forgive you if you take me with you," Rin stated. Kirirancero looked down at her.

"I can't..." Kirirancero stuttered.

"You better! Or else I'll tell everyone you're a man!" Rin threatened. Kirirancero sighed. He had to follow what Rai had said.

"Fine. Let's go," Kirirancero hurried out of the room with Rin on his tail. They snuck out of the back door and headed out.

"Do you know where the Forest of the Deep Dragon is?" Kirirancero asked Rin when they were a distance away from the house.

"Deep Dragon? There is a legend here about a protector in the Dragonia Forest of Deep, but no mention of a Deep Dragon," Rin replied.

"That's fine. Where is the forest?" Kirirancero asked.

"Right there," Rin pointed to a forest in the distance. It would take them all night to get there…unless he used magic. Hadn't Childman warned him against it though? He didn't care. He just wanted to find Azari.

"Hold on to me," Kirirancero commanded. Rin was about to question him, but he just grabbed her against him. "Kanatai!" he shouted and they disappeared.

"What the...?" he heard Rin mutter as they landed on the edge of the forest. He released her and she stumbled forward.

"That was magic…" Rin stated to herself. A small grin spread across her face. "It was so cool…"

"Let's go. I have to hurry and meet someone," Kirirancero urged her forward. She nodded and started ahead. They walked for a little bit and soon they were lost.

"Dammit!" Kirirancero cried out. He wanted to see Azari! He wanted to get her back. He slumped down on a stump. No use worrying about it. He had to think it through.

"Ano…" Rin muttered. He looked up at her.

'What?" he snapped.

"Someone is coming…" Rin stated and sure enough she was right.

"Kirirancero!" Hartia came running out of the woods. "We are so lost!" Rai followed him out.

"Who's this?" Hartia gasped when he saw Rin. Rin looked down at the ground.

"Rin Everlasting, owner of the ermine. Rai, I explained everything to you so you fill in Hartia on it later," Kirirancero replied.

"We need to talk in private, so make her go away for a minute!" Hartia growled.

"Miss Rin, will you please excuse us for a moment?" Rai asked as he bowed his head. Rin nodded her head slightly and walked away.

"Don't go too far!" Kirirancero ordered.

"Just make sure you can't hear us!" Hartia added.

Rin walked until she has far enough from them. She sat down on a log and rested her chin on the palms of her hands. She had only been sitting there for a minute when she heard movement.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Rin looked up to see a group of stocky men standing before her. She stood up and backed up against the tree behind her.

"Don't be afraid, little one. We won't hurt you," one of the men said as he beckoned her.

"We just want to have a little fun," another one said. He grinned evilly and approached. He put his hand on her shoulder and she pulled away.

"Come here," he said louder. He grabbed her and slammed her against the tree. She bit down on his arm.

"You little bitch!" the man howled and pulled away. Another man pulled a gun from its holster. He pulled the trigger.

Rin gasped in pain as the bullet struck her in the shoulder. Her world became dizzy and she was soon engulfed in darkness.

"And that's the story!" Kirirancero pleaded with Hartia. Hartia sighed and nodded his head slightly. All three of their heads shot up when they heard a bullet.

"Is it hunting season?" Hartia asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"No," Rai replied. He wrinkled his brow in deep thought.

"Then…" Kirirancero didn't even finish his sentence. He broke off through the woods in a run. "Rin!"

Kirirancero stopped when he reached a log covered in blood. He stared blankly at it. "Rin…"

"Kirirancero!" Hartia and Rai came running up behind him.

"They got her," Kirirancero choked on his words. For some reason this bothered him. Why? He dropped onto his knees.

"The real question is why would they want her?" Rai commented.

Rin slowly opened her eyes to see a dark gray ceiling. Her left shoulder was throbbing and the blood had soaked through her shirt. She winced slightly and a tear dropped from her cheek.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked. Rin sat up quickly to see a young girl standing on the other side of the bars.

"I'm fine," Rin lied. She winced and gripped her shoulder.

"Wait here a second," the girl stated. She ran out of the room and a moment later appeared with bandages and a wet cloth in her arms.

"I'm coming in," the girl said. She took the key from her pocket and opened the door. She slipped inside and knelt beside Rin.

"My name is Fiena," the girl stated as she ripped the sleeve off of Rin's wounded arm. She cleaned it and slowly began her work.

"My name is Rin," Rin stuttered. When Fiena was finished, Fiena handed her a new shirt.

"Put this on. I'll be right back," Fiena stated. She stood up and hurried from the cell and room. Rin slipped the old shirt off and the new shirt on and Fiena reappeared carrying a tray of food.

"Here! Eat this," Fiena said with a smile. She handed the tray to Rin.

"Thank you," Rin said. She picked up the fork and began to eat. Fiena watched her and took the tray back when she was done.

"Fiena!" a voice called from above.

"Coming!" Fiena called back. She turned to Rin. "I have to go. See you later. Please rest well."

Rin watched her go and sighed. She was alone, and worst of all, she had let Kirirancero down. She pulled her knees to her and buried her face in them and began to cry quietly.

"It's a village…" Kirirancero was shocked. What would a village be doing out in the middle of nowhere?

"Greetings, travelers," a cloaked girl said. She bowed her head. "Welcome to the Village of Reki."

"Reki? That's an odd name," Hartia stated thoughtfully. He rubbed his chin slightly. The name Reki sounded vaguely familiar…

"It is named for the dragon," the girl stated.

"The dragon?" Kirirancero gasped. Could it possibly be Azari? But what would Azari be doing out here? And why would she reveal herself to people so carelessly?

"Yes, the Deep Forest Dragon."

Hartia, Rai, and Kirirancero all looked at one another. They had found what they were looking for. Now it was time to see if they were right.

Rin stirred awake at the sound of keys jingling. She sat up and fell forward when a sudden pain jolted though her arm. She felt sick.

"Be still, I'm going to get you out of here," Fiena whispered from the shadows. She opened the cell door and helped Rin to her feet. She closed the cell door quietly and headed up the stairs.

They soon reached the top of the stairs and the door creaked open. They slipped out into the cool darkness of the night. They rushed forward stumbling and soon were away from the dark shadow of the prison.

They slipped through the night and past the village gates. They stopped before a great tower. Fiena opened the door and they began to ascend to the top.

When they reached the room at the top Rin sat down on the bed.

"How did you get here?" Fiena asked. Rin looked up at her.

"I came with a friend…" the words sounded weird coming out of Rin's mouth. Was Kirirancero a friend? He had lied to her after all. Of course, she hadn't let him know the whole truth either…

"I'll help you find him. What does he look like?" Fiena asked.

Rin thought for a second and gave the best description she could. She was sure not to leave out his dragon pendant.

"Dragon pendant? I saw three men with necklaces like that earlier. They were looking for the Deep Forest Dragon," Fiena stated. Rin looked down at the ground. She had thought right.

"A sou…" Rin mumbled. Kirirancero didn't even care about her… they really weren't friends. She was probably more of a burden than anything. Why would Kirirancero, and those other two, waste time looking for her? It hurt to think that, even though she knew it was true.

"Don't worry. I can get myself back," Rin suddenly stated. She didn't want to be a bother. She could handle herself. She wasn't weak.

"Sou ka," Fiena replied. They sat quietly for a moment.

"You can stay here and rest for a while. I have to return to my house. Please stay safe and rest!" Fiend bowed her head and hurried down the stairs before Rin could reply. Rin sighed after she left.

Rin stared down at her feet. She couldn't stay here; she had to find Kirirancero. She stood up, her legs trembling beneath her, and shook her head. She didn't need his help; she just wanted to know if he was all right.

Rin fell against the wall and winced in pain. Her arm was throbbing and the blood from her wound was starting to soak through. She tore a piece of the sheet off and changed the bandage on her wound before she headed down the long staircase.

Rin stumbled down the stairs and out into the cold night. She shivered and held herself for warmth. Why was it so damn cold all the sudden?

"There you are!" Rin turned around to see one of her captors standing there with a smirk on his face. "You should have stayed put, little missy. Now I can hurt you and get away with it."

The man grabbed Rin by her shoulder and she cried out. She tried to pull away but the man's grip was too strong. He pulled Rin along and threw her down into the mud.

"Behave, you little bitch!" the man growled. He thrust his foot hard into Rin's back and kicked her down a little hill. She rolled down and stopped when she collided with an old tree stump.

"I'll show you what you get for making fun of me!" the man screamed and he slid down the slope after her. Rin closed her eyes, expected to feel pain, but nothing happened. She opened them to see a little blue wolf standing before her.

"Oh no…" the man backed up slowly at first then broke into a run, screaming as he fled. He seemed to be terrified of something. The little wolf? How could that be? It seemed harmless enough.

Rin slowly sat up and leaned against the stump. The wolf came and sat in her lap.

"That sure was lucky, ne?" Rin looked down at the wolf cub. It meowed slightly and rubbed up against her arm.

"You're not a wolf, are you?" Rin looked down at the animal. It cocked its head to one side and meowed. It was definitely not a wolf though it looked like one; wolves didn't meow.

"What's your name?" Rin asked the animal and it meowed. Rin scooped it up in her arms and slowly stood up. She stumbled slightly and leaned up against another tree.

"I'm fine," Rin forced a smile as she glanced down at the animal in her arms. It meowed worriedly. She straightened up and staggered up the hill using a vine and grass as a support.

"Itai..." Rin groaned as she fell to the ground with a thud. Blood starting leaking through her bandage again. She climbed to her feet and staggered along. She started to feel dizzy and tripped again.

"I've got to make it…"

"Ano…" Kirirancero glanced up at the girl standing before him. He nodded his head slightly.

"Do you know a girl named Rin?" the girl asked quietly. Kirirancero jumped to his feet. The girl took a step back in surprise.

"Where's Rin? Is she safe?" Kirirancero asked.

"She got wounded, but she'll be fine with proper medical care. I left her in the Tower of the Deep Forest Dragon."

"Where is it?"

"It's just out of town," the girl pointed towards the tower rising above the lines of houses.

"Arigatou!" Kirirancero ran off.

"Matte…" the girl called after him quietly, but he moved to fast. She sighed slightly.

"Is there anything else you wanted to say?" Rai asked as he came up behind her.

"Un…"

"Rin!" Kirirancero threw open the doors and ran up the stairs. When he got to the little room at the top he didn't see anything besides a bed, some blood, and a torn bed sheet.

"Rin…" Kirirancero knelt down and picked Rin's ribbon and gripped it tightly in his fist. He turned and ran down the stairs.

"My name is Fiena; I am the priestess of the Deep Forest Dragon and its child, Reki," Fiena explained to Rai and Hartia.

"I see…so the Deep Forest Dragon…it isn't Azari is it?" Hartia glanced at Rai and he nodded his head.

"Azari hasn't been a dragon long enough to produce an offspring, besides I don't think she could or would," Rai stated. Azari wasn't one for romantic relationships or children.

"Do you have any idea who took Rin?" Rai asked after a moment.

"Un…It was some of the townspeople…they don't get to see women too often and they always capture intruders."

"Did she intrude?"

"She was in the vicinity of Reki's resting place. She got off easy, but that doesn't mean she won't be in more danger."

"Oi! Where's Rin?" Kirirancero snapped as he stomped up.

"What do you mean? I left here there…" Fiena started, but then she gasped. "Maybe they got her again!"

"Who?" Kirirancero snapped.

"I'll explain later. It's best if we just go and try to find her," Rai replied. Fiena nodded slightly and started off towards the forest. Rai followed and Hartia and Kirirancero ran to catch up.

"Where are we going?" Rai asked.

"To Reki," Fiena stated quietly. Rai nodded and they continued along for a moment in silence.

"Eiow!" Fiena stopped when she heard the meow. "Was that…?"

"What is it?" Kirirancero asked.

"That sounded like Reki…" Fiena replied. They heard the meow again, but this time closer.

"I'm fine. Just stay still, okay?" they heard a voice. There was some rustling in the bushes and a hand grabbed for the ground.

"We're almost there…" the hand lost its grip and Hartia grabbed it. With a hard pull he pulled Rin out from the little ditch.

"Rin?" Kirirancero and Fiena both shouted at the same time. She looked up and smiled slightly.

"Hi…" Rin stumbled forward and collapsed.

"Rin!" Kirirancero rushed over to Rin and picked her body up in his arms. She didn't move, but her chest still rose and fell. The little animal squirmed up from out of her shirt.

"It is Reki!" Fiena gasped. The little blue animal cocked its head at her and meowed.

"The Deep Forest Dragon?" Rai said questioningly. Fiena nodded he head slightly.

"So is this the dragon that led us here…" Kirirancero glanced down at Reki. Reki meowed and wagged his tail. He ruffled the fur on his head.

"No Azari…" Kirirancero sighed. It was another search without any results. How much longer would it take to find her? He wanted to see her.

"If you're looking for a dragon…there are rumors of a dragon in an area near here. Many of the forest animals have fled from that part of the forest," Fiena stated quietly. She folded her hands together.

"Kirirancero, we will go check it out tomorrow. For the time being let us rest and heal Rin's wounds," Rai stated and placed his hand on Kirirancero's shoulder.

"Yeah…" Kirirancero nodded slightly. Azari wouldn't be going anywhere for a while. And, he couldn't leave Rin like this.

"Where should we go?" Hartia asked.

"You can use the tower Rin was in earlier. I'll come and see you in the morning, but now I must run," Fiena bowed her head and hurried off into the woods.

"Weird girl," Hartia stated then turned to the others, "Shall we go to this tower? Kirirancero! Lead the way!"

"Yeah," Kirirancero turned and started back down the path the way they came.

Fiena peeked her head out of the forest and made sure the way was clear. Then she crept out and down the path back into the village.

"Ware wa iyasu, shayou no shoukon!" Kirirancero chanted and a glow came over his hands and Rin's shoulder. The glow subsided and Rin's wound was healed.

"What now?" Kirirancero asked. He glanced over at Rai who was staring out the window at the sky.

"Well, we need to wait for Rin to recover, then we can move on. I guess," Rai stated. He moved away from the window and sat down beside Hartia on one of the two beds.

"Hai…" Kirirancero sighed and glanced down at Rin. She was sleeping softly and Reki was curled up by her head. He brushed a strand of stray hair away from her face.

"Maybe it will be alright…"

Somewhere not far off Fiena crept into the temple of the Deep Forest Dragon. She knelt before a stone dragon.

"I have found them…Azari…"

Translation Notes (sorry if I miss any):

Hai-yes

Itai-ouch, ow

Un- a sound, means yes

Matte- wait

Oi-hey

A sou- I see (not literally)

Sou ka- Is that so (not literally)

Ano- a sound, um

Kanatai- transportation spell; Literally "I want to go away"

Ware wa iyasu, shayou no shoukon- healing spell; "I heal thee, scar of the setting sun."

AUTHOR NOTES: Okay time for another author notes section, this time hopefully it won't be as long as the last time. First let me explain something about the title. Obviously maiden of the dragon is referring to Fiena who is the priestess of the deep forest dragon in the series. This story line roughly follows that of the episodes with Fiena and Reki in it minus the romance between Majic and Fiena. At this point that would be just odd! Hee hee. Reki is actually not a wolf, or cat, or dog he is actually the child of the Deep Forest Dragon hence why it follows in here. Um..the actual name of the town changed. ;; As far some of the spells he uses "Kanatai" is one of hartia's/childman's spells and it's a teleportation spell…"ware wa iyasu, shayou no shoukon" is a healing spell used by Orphen and Majic. For more Orphen information check out my website: http: it has a lot of stuff I may have left out…. Fiena isn't usually this spaced out. ;; If you have any other questions please feel free to e-mail me and I'll try to answer them. What ever happened to Creao? Why don't you just wait till the next chapter and find out.

Okay, once again…another thing written a while ago, though this is more like two years ago. I'm just fixing up some major errors, but everything else, including old author notes, was left in tact. I'm adding translation sections to all of these. I don't know why I used so much Japanese in these stories…spells and titles are one thing, but things like 'yes' shouldn't be done on a normal basis. Oh well. I don't think chapter 3 of this is finished as of this time, so it will probably end up half written in my old style and the rest in my new style. The author notes will tell.


End file.
